Lucero
by asterellaByunChan
Summary: Di dunia yang penuh dengan duri ini, aku tumbuh dan hidup dalam kenangan yang semakin hari semakin mengganggu/"Chanyeol-ah./Mungkin karena semuanya terlalu tiba-tiba dan aku yang belum siap/Ayo, pulang/Kemana?/Siapa yang kemana?/Kyungsoo-ya!/Baekhyun-ah!/Berhenti seperti ini!/Chanyeol-ah, jangan menggenggamnya lagi..lepaskan/Tapi../Tidak apa/EXOFIC!/BaekYeol/ChanBaek/Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Lucero**

**T**

**Drama, Angst**

**EXO FIC with the others**

**Yaoi/Family**

**Warning: Don't Like, Don't Read**

**I don't hate silent reader, but please give me some review ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Langkah kaki terdengar begitu jelas di sepanjang koridor..**

**Tik Tik Tik Tik**

**Begitu sepi hingga suara jam terdengar begitu mengganggu..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Celana hijau seperti tentara."**

"**Aku tidak tahu seperti apa itu."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Daun demi daun mulai jatuh dari dahan pohon..**

**Mengayun pelan hingga mendarat di tanah dan membusuk disana..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Chanyeol-ah, kau tidak peduli lagi dengan rumah?"**

"**Masih. Tetapi, satu-satunya tempat yang kusebut rumah bukan disini."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jangan membenci kami...**

**Kami tidak melakukan hal yang salah..**

**Hanya sedikit berbeda dari yang kalian harapkan..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Ibu merindukanmu, bahkan ibu sakit karena terlalu banyak memikirkanmu."**

"**Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian."**

"**Tolong lah..sekali ini saja."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hati yang luka karena pandangan dan perkataan kalian..**

**Tidak akan pernah sepenuhnya sembuh...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Aku akan pulang. Tidak apa-apa kan?"**

"**Berapa lama?"**

"**2 hari saja. Aku janji tidak lebih."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tinggalkan kami sendiri..**

**Di dunia yang penuh duri ini, kami akan tumbuh seperti bunga yang indah..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Selamat malam Baekhyun-ah. Maaf."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lohaaaa!**

**Saya bawa fic baru! ^^**

**Okay! Okay! Saya minta maaf karena Green Rain belum update juga.. ..**

**Saya janji secepatnya! ^^**

**Mohon kritik dan sarannya ya.. ^^  
rencananya ini hanya twoshots! ^^**

**Dan saya ada mengambil beberapa lirik dari Song Ji Eun "Don't Look at Me Like That"**

**Semoga sukaa!**

**Salam kecup :***


	2. Chapter 2

**Lucero**

**T**

**Drama, Angst**

**EXO FIC with the others**

**Yaoi/Family**

**Warning: Don't Like, Don't Read**

**I don't hate silent reader, but please give me some review ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cklek.

Pemuda yang tengah duduk diatas ranjang dengan kedua tangan terlipat rapi diatas pangkuannya dan memandang keluar jendela itu menoleh ketika ia mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka. Ia tahu siapa yang datang sepagi ini untuk mengantar makanan untuknya.

"Selamat pagi." sapa pemuda yang baru menginjakkan kakinya pada ruangan bernuansa putih dan berbau khas yang dibencinya, tangannya bergerak searah untuk menutup daun pintu yang beberapa detik lalu dibukanya.

Blam.

Kaki-kaki panjang berbalut celana panjang army itu melangkah kearah jam 12, dimana ada sebuah meja kecil terbuat dari kayu dengan sebuah kursi yang setengahnya masuk ke dalam kolong meja.

"Chanyeol-ah." pemuda yang sedari duduk dan diam itu membuka suaranya dan memalingkan wajahnya kepada orang disebelahnya.

"Hmm?"

"Hari ini apa menu sarapan yang kau bawa?" tanyanya.

Yang ditanya menoleh dan tersenyum sambil tangan-tangannya meletakkan kantong merah yang ia bawa keatas meja disamping ranjang pasien. Chanyeol mengeluarkan satu per satu isi di kantong itu. Terdengar bunyi gesekan yang cukup mengganggu saat ia melakukan aktivitasnya.

"Ya! Aku bertanya apa isinya?" tanya pemuda itu kembali namun dengan intonasi yang berbeda.

"Hanya bubur–

"Tsk" Baekhyun –pemuda yang duduk diatas ranjang itu– berdecak. "Bubur lagi?" protesnya.

Chanyeol mengangguk singkat. "Bubur dengan daging asap kesukaanmu dan sup. Ah! Aku juga membawa buah hari ini" tangan panjang itu menarik keluar si kursi dari tempat awalnya dan mendudukkan dirinya di depan Baekhyun. "Jadi, kau mau makan sekarang?" tanyanya.

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Andwaeyo..Aku sudah berpesan kalau kau datang tolong bawa ramyun. Aku sudah lama tidak memakannya dan terakhir kali aku memintanya kau menjawab iya dan sekarang kau tidak membawanya. Kau berbohong." ucap Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mendesah dan tersenyum tipis mendengar serentetan kalimat keluar dari bibir pemuda yang bertubuh kecil didepannya. "Jangan bertingkah kekanakkan. Aku janji, besok akan ada ramyun tapi dengan syarat kau makan dulu apa yang sudah kubawa"

Tangan Chanyeol bergerak meraih mangkuk ungu berisi bubur hangat yang ia masak tadi pagi sebelum kesini. Mendengar tidak ada penolakkan dari Baekhyun ia mengambil sendok dan menyiram buburnya dengan kuah sup kemudian memasukkan beberapa potong daging asap kedalamnya.

"Buka mulut!" perintah Chanyeol. Dengan sedikit terpaksa Baekhyun membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan sendok yang terbuat dari stainless itu masuk dan menumpahkan makanan disana.

"Kau sudah makan?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Hm. Menu yang sama denganmu." jawab Chanyeol singkat.

Baekhyun mengangguk dan kembali membuka mulutnya menanti suapan berikutnya. "Baju apa yang kau pakai hari ini?" tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Kaos putih bertuliskan 'SWAG' dan dilapisi jaket navy blue." jawab Chanyeol sambil menyuapi orang didepannya ini.

"Celana?"

"Celana hijau seperti tentara."

"Aku tidak tahu seperti apa itu." balas Baekhyun saat ia merasa kurang puas dengan jawaban yang diberikan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menghela napasnya. "Pokoknya seperti itu, buka mulutmu!"

Baekhyun menyengir karena berhasil membuat Chanyeol kesal dengan pertanyaannya. "Kalau begitu baju apa yang kupakai sekarang? Aku sudah mandi loh, jadi pasti aku berganti pakaian, iya kan?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol kembali mengambil potongan daging asap dan menyuapkannya ke Baekhyun dengan bubur. "Kau benar. Hari ini kau mengenakan setelan pakaian pasien berwarna dasar putih dan dengan bunga-bunga kecil berwarna hijau dan dengan tepian hijau. Disini. Disini. Dan disini" jawab Chanyeol sambil menyentuh ujung lengan baju dan diujung baju. Baekhyun tersenyum.

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis saat melihat netra itu memandang lurus ke depan sementara jari lentiknya menyentuh area yang tadi disentuh Chanyeol. Namun jauh di dalam hatinya ada rasa sedih yang terselip. Entahlah– seharusnya ia sudah terbiasa dengan ini. Dengan semua kekurangan yang ada pada orang di depannya saat ini. Tapi entah kenapa rasa sedih itu tetap ada ketika sebelum tidur ia berpikir bahwa seharusnya Baekhyun dapat terbangun dengan melihat sinar matahari yang menembus kaca jendela di flat sederhana mereka atau saat musim dingin seharusnya Baekhyun dapat melihat betapa putihnya salju dan betapa menyedihkannya pohon-pohon ditepi jalan yang telanjang tertimpa salju. Atau saat indahnya musim semi, seharusnya pemuda itu juga bisa melihat daun-daun muda mulai tumbuh dari ranting-ranting rapuh yang selamat dari musim dingin.

Tapi tidak bisa.

Baekhyun-nya tidak bisa.

"Chanyeol-ah. Kau akan datang saat jam makan siang nanti?" tanya Baekhyun. Pertanyaan itu sontak membawa Chanyeol kembali ke dalam alam sadarnya. Tangan cekatan itu menutup tempat bubur yang telah kosong dan bergerak menutup tempat sup dan daging asapnya.

"Chanyeol-ah." panggil Baekhyun lagi.

Chanyeol berhenti dari aktivitasnya dan raut wajahnya mengeras. Ia menelan ludahnya dengan kasar. "Aku tidak bisa." jawabnya singkat.

"Kau selalu sibuk." Baekhyun menjulurkan tangannya kedepan berusaha menggapai objek yang ingin disentuhnya.

Chanyeol mengulurkan tangan kanannya dan menggenggam tangan kiri Baekhyun yang terjulur. "Maaf, tapi kau tahukan banyak sekali yang harus kita bayar. Aku juga tidak akan datang nanti malam, sepertinya aku akan terus mengambil 2 shift mulai hari ini. Maaf, ya?" Chanyeol mengusap-usap punggung tangan Baekhyun dengan ibu jarinya.

Baekhyun diam.

Chanyeol mengayunkan tangan mereka pelan. "Kau mau makan buahmu?" tanyanya.

Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Kalau kau mau beritahu suster saja, biar mereka yang mengupasnya untukmu. Dan jangan lupa makanan dan obatmu, ya? Kudengar besok atau lusa kau sudah bisa keluar, itupun kalau kau menuruti perkataan perawat dan dokter disini, kau paham?" jelas Chanyeol panjang lebar sambil menatap lurus ke netra gelap didepannya yang hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan kosong.

"Aku tidak mau ada Baekhyun yang marah sekarang." Chanyeol terkekeh dan dengan tangan kirinya ia mengusap pelan kepala Baekhyun.

"Aku pergi sekarang, boleh?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun merenggut dan dengan sedikit tidak rela ia mengangguk. Namun Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun-nya benar-benar tidak dalam kondisi baik hari ini. Chanyeol melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka dan membentuk sebuah simbol dengan jari jempol, telunjuk, dan kelingkingnya yang berarti "I Love You" dan membiarkan tangan Baekhyun yang membacanya. Baekhyun tersenyum lebar dan membentuk simbol yang sama dengan milik Chanyeol.

"Aku pergi sekarang. Kau jadilah anak penurut disini."

"Ya, aku tahu. Kau tidak perlu mengulangnya setiap hari." Ucap Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menegakkan dirinya kembali dan mengembalikan kursi yang tadi didudukinya ke posisi semula. Tangannya yang lain mengambil kembali kantong yang tadi dibawanya. Chanyeol mengusap kepala Baekhyun sekali lagi sebelum kaki-kakinya membawanya pergi meninggalkan orang kesayangannya sendirian lagi.

.

.

.

Srak.

Bruk.

"Chanyeol-ah, sebelah sana stok pembersih lantainya sudah mulai berkurang, kau ambillah lagi dari gudang." perintah seorang laki-laki paruh baya dengan sebuah walkie-talkie ditangannya.

"Ne." jawab Chanyeol yang sedang meletakkan dua buah kardus berisi gula pasir yang akan disusun oleh penjaga supermarket di rak yang seharusnya. Kemudian, dengan sedikit berlari ia menuju ke gudang tempat penyimpanan yang berada dibelakang fresh mart mereka.

Chanyeol bekerja di sebuah supermarket besar di Seoul, dengan bayaran yang lumayan ia tetap bertahan disini ya walaupun sistem kerjanya yang berat. Contoh, waktu istirahat yang kurang dari sepuluh menit, sehingga membuatnya harus kembali bekerja walaupun makanannya masih dikunyah dalam mulut. Setiap hari ia memberikan waktunya mulai dari pukul 10 pagi hingga 03 sore namun sekarang ia harus bekerja mulai dari 10 pagi-10 malam. Ia bekerja untuk 2 shift mulai terhitung mulai hari ini karena dengan begitu ia akan mendapat uang yang lebih banyak dan dengan uang itu dia bisa mencukupi kehidupannya dengan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun adalah anak panti di sebuah kota kecil dan Chanyeol memilih untuk datang ke Seoul bersama Baekhyun karena beberapa alasan yang mendesak, mencoba untuk beradu nasib dengan kehidupan Seoul yang keras. Atau sebenarnya dia cukup terkejut dengan Seoul, sebuah kota besar yang tidak pernah ia duga akan sekejam ini. Ketika dia harus membawa Baekhyun berjalan menyusuri jalanan yang tertimbun salju, dan ketika mereka harus tidur di stasiun kereta bawah tanah. Semuanya memang sudah berlalu namun sebenarnya belum terlalu baik sejauh ini.

Chanyeol menjatuhkan dirinya diatas kardus bekas di gudang, ia melepas sarung tangannya dengan kasar dan mengipaskannya sambil menatap ke sekeliling. Peluh jatuh menuruni rahang kokohnya, di dalam gudang yang pengap selama hampir satu jam cukup membuatnya seperti di dalam sauna. Chanyeol mengeluarkan arloji tuanya dari saku celana. 17.45.

Keuntungan lainnya yang bisa didapat dari bekerja dua shift seperti ini selain upah yang dua kali lipat adalah libur di hari minggu. Dengan satu hari libur setiap minggunya membuat dia bisa menghabiskan waktu di rumah, selain untuk membersihkan rumah, memasak dan lain sebagainya dirinya juga bisa menemani Baekhyun. Ngomong-ngomong siapa Baekhyun? Oh! Baekhyun hanya teman sedari kecil dari Chanyeol tapi setahun belakang ini mereka menjalani sebuah hubungan yang lebih dari teman. Chanyeol punya kelainan? Iya.

Srak.

Srak.

Chanyeol segera memasukkan arlojinya ke dalam saku celananya, dengan kedua tangan yang menopang di lantai ia mencoba bangkit secepat mungkin sebelum dirinya ketahuan sedang beristirahat ditengah jam kerja. Baru saja kaki panjangnya melangkah, Kyungsoo menangkapnya dengan sepasang mata bulat miliknya.

"Ya! Sedang apa disini?" tanya Kyungsoo yang sedang mengangkat sebuah kotak putih berisikan stock sabun cair yang baru datang. "Stock baru untuk dua bulan ke depan sudah datang, kurasa kau harus cepat-cepat kesana." tukasnya.

Chanyeol mengangguk dan berlalu meninggalkan si tubuh kecil itu menyimpan kotak yang dibawanya ke rak nomor dua yang sebenarnya cukup tinggi dan memaksa anak magang itu untuk menggunakan kursi kecil. Do Kyung Soo. Seorang anak magang yang bergabung di supermarket sejak tiga bulan yang lalu, dia setahun lebih muda dari Chanyeol tapi dia benar-benar tidak menghormati Chanyeol yang lebih tua darinya.

Chanyeol keluar dari supermarket berlogo merah dengan tulisan "City Mart" ditengahnya, dirinya berjalan menuju sebuah mobil box yang terpakir disamping supermarket dekat pintu alternatif yang langsung tersambung dengan jalan menuju gudang. Chanyeol berdiri dibelakang Jongin, menunggu gilirannya yang harus melewati delapan pekerja lainnya. Chanyeol melompat kecil dan mendongakkan dirinya ke langit. Mendung. Chanyeol menjadi teringat dengan Baekhyun di rumah, sedang apa anak itu sekarang pikirnya.

.

.

.

Chanyeol masuk ke dalam ruang ganti para staff, ia berhenti di loker nomor 15. Tangannya memasukkan kunci loker ke dalam lubang kunci dan memutarnya dengan cepat. Chanyeol berusaha mengganti pakaiannya secepat mungkin supaya dia bisa keluar dari tempat ini secepat mungkin.

Blam.

Cklek.

Chanyeol memapah tas abu-abunya yang terdapat robek yang dijahit seala kadarnya di sisi kanan tas itu. Jongdae yang berada disebelahnya sedikit tersentak dengan suara debaman pintu loker Chanyeol. Baru saja Jongdae menolehkan kepalanya untuk memprotes namun netranya sudah menangkap senyum lebar dari si pelaku.

"Selamat malam, aku duluan ya." Chanyeol menyengir dan menepuk pundak Jongdae dua kali sebelum berlalu meninggalkan tubuh kaku yang tampak kesal. Jongdae menggelengkan kepalanya dan ekspresi kesalnya tidak dapat ditutupi lagi.

"Aish! Anak itu benar-benar ingin membuatku tuli atau mati muda." geram Jongdae.

Pekerja lainnya yang mendengar gerutuan Jongdae dan tahu apa yang terjadi hanya cekikikan karena itu memang sudah sering terjadi atau mungkin bisa disebut setiap hari.

.

.

.

Chanyeol berjalan cepat menyusuri jalanan basah akibat hujan yang tadi turun mengguyur Seoul tanpa ampun. Tak jarang sepatu lusuhnya menginjak genangan air, suara binatang malam terdengar sedikit menggangu dan itu diperburuk dengan suara gonggongan anjing dari kejauhan. Chanyeol terus berdoa dalam hati, bukan, dia bukan berdoa karena ketakutan. Dia hanya berdoa semoga saja petugas listrik berbaik hati untuk tidak memutuskan sambungan listrik flatnya karena ia belum membayar tagihan listrik yang seharusnya ia bayar sejak dua hari yang lalu. Baekhyun tentu saja tidak takut dengan kegelapan namun membayangkan Baekhyun yang duduk diam ditengah gelap lah yang membuat Chanyeol khawatir.

Chanyeol berbelok kearah kiri sesuai dengan lekuk jalan, suara anjing itu sudah tidak terdengar namun sekarang diganti oleh tawa keras bapak-bapak didalam sebuah rumah makan kecil di gang sempit ini. Lampu-lampu plang rumah makan atau tempat minum teh yang tergantung tidak cukup untuk menerangi jalanan karena beberapa diantaranya bersinar dengan kondisi yang memprihatinkan. Chanyeol menuruni jalanan dengan sedikit berlari atau mungkin kecepatannya bertambah karena struktur jalanan yang menurun. Entahlah. Dia sedikit lega saat melihat pintu besi yang berkarat milik flatnya dan lebih lega lagi setelah ia melihat masih ada cahaya di teras flatnya. Dia berhenti dan membuka slot kunci yang basah dan dingin itu, sehingga membuat suara khas yang menjadi penanda untuk orang yang ada didalam flat bahwa seseorang telah datang atau pulang. Chanyeol berbalik untuk menutup pintu besi itu kembali, hanya beberapa langkah yang ia perlukan untuk sampai di pintu utama flat nyamannya.

Belum sempat tangan itu menggapai pegangan pintu. Daun pintu itu telah dibuka oleh pemuda yang berbalut baju lengan panjang kebesaran berwarna kuning kusam dan celana piyama berwarna putih berbintik-bintik merah.

"Kau sudah pulang?" tanya Baekhyun. "Aku menunggu cukup lama, jam berapa sekarang?" tanya Baekhyun lagi sembari tangannya bergerak maju untuk menggapai Chanyeol.

"Aku sudah bilang jangan langsung membuka pintu saat mendengar pintu besi didepan berderit, biar aku saja yang buka. Bagaimana kalau itu orang lain, hm?"

Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya, menggenggam tangan lentik didepannya dan sedikit mendorongnya untuk masuk karena Chanyeol juga mau masuk. Chanyeol masih belum menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun saat ia melepaskan sepatunya sambil satu tangannya menggenggam tangan Baekhyun.

"Hmm?" Baekhyun bersuara. Berusaha mengingatkan Chanyeol akan pertanyaannya barusan.

Chanyeol menegakkan tubuhnya saat kedua sepatunya telah terlepas. Chanyeol melirik jam dinding yang berada diatas TV kecil mereka. "Sekarang jam 23.15." jawabnya.

"Ini sudah sangat larut dan kau baru pulang? Diluar juga pasti sudah sepi." ucap Baekhyun yang sekarang dituntun Chanyeol untuk duduk di kursi meja makan. Chanyeol melepaskan tangan Baekhyun dan berjalan lebih dalam ke dapur, tangannya terjulur keatas membuka lemari perabotan dan mengambil sebuah gelas yang nantinya akan diisi dengan air putih.

"Seoul tidak pernah tidur. Jadi jalanan akan selalu ramai, kau tidak perlu khawatir. Apa hari ini ada petugas listrik yang datang?" tanya Chanyeol kemudian meneguk air yang hanya dituang setengah didalam gelasnya.

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Tidak ada yang datang. Kau belum bayar tagihan listrik?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Belum. Aku lupa. Tapi besok aku akan membayarnya, kau masuk saja dulu ke kamar. Aku mau mandi dan makan dulu. Oh ya, kau sudah makan?" tanya Chanyeol sambil membilas gelas yang tadi ia gunakan dan memasukkannya kembali ke dalam lemari.

"Sudah."

"Makan apa?"

"Entah. Hanya makanan yang kau letakkan diatas meja makan." Baekhyun tersenyum karena memang ia tidak tahu apa yang dia makan hari ini.

Chanyeol terkekeh dan berjalan mendekati Baekhyun. " Itu nasi goreng kimchi. Aku akan mencuci semua piring nanti. Tidurlah duluan, terima kasih karena sudah menunggu hingga selarut ini." ucap Chanyeol sambil menepuk punggung tangan Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Arraseo." jawab Baekhyun singkat. Tubuh kecil itu berdiri tanpa bantuan dari Chanyeol karena dia memang terbiasa dengan ini dan tanpa dibantu pun dia tahu seisi flat ini bagaimana.

Chanyeol menatap punggung itu yang berjalan pelan tanpa meraba-raba itu dan ia tersenyum saat tahu Baekhyun salah memakai baju lagi. Karena itu adalah bajunya dan dalam kondisi terbalik.

.

.

.

Chanyeol keluar dari kamar mandi dengan tangan kirinya yang menggosok rambutnya, dengan kaos abu-abu dan celana panjang hitam yang kontras dengan warna kulitnya. Chanyeol bergerak melewati ruang makan yang sebenarnya berada di depan kamar mandi. Ia berhenti di depan TV dan meraih ponselnya yang ia letakkan disamping TV sebelum masuk ke kamar mandi.

1 pesan baru.

Chanyeol melihat nama yang tertera disana dan langsung mematikan ponselnya. Ekspresinya tidak menunjukkan rasa senang mendapat pesan dari seseorang. Raut wajah Chanyeol dingin dan tampak enggan.

Setelah menggantungkan handuk creamnya dibalik pintu kamar, Chanyeol menoleh dan mendapati Baekhyun tengah tertidur dengan posisi menyamping kearahnya. Chanyeol tersenyum. Kaki-kakinya membawa dirinya untuk lebih mendekat ke makhluk diatas ranjang itu. Sebenarnya ranjang milik Chanyeol hanya setinggi pahanya terlalu rendah bagi Chanyeol. Tangan besar itu menggapai surai hitam pekat milik yang tertidur. Tangan besar itu mengelus secara perlahan kemudian menurun hingga menyentuh pipi halus milik Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis.

"Selamat malam Baekhyun. Maaf."

.

.

.

Cklek.

"Hahh..Suhu dipagi hari memang selalu dingin." gumam Chanyeol sembari meresleting jaketnya.

Chanyeol berbalik dan membungkuk kemudian kedua tangannya mengangkat ember berisi pakaiannya dan pakaian Baekhyun. Mata Chanyeol mencari keberadaan Baekhyun didalam flat dan ia melihat bayangan Baekhyun yang seperti baru keluar dari kamar.

"Baekhyun-ah! Jangan lupa memakai jaketmu, sudah kuletakkan diatas meja makan. Sangat dingin diluar sini." teriaknya.

Keduanya keluar dari flat dan menaiki sebuah tangga yang terbuat dari batu yang menghubungkan mereka dengan penghuni atas. Flat yang mereka diami sebenarnya sebuah rumah susun yang memilik dua lantai. Flat diatas dihuni oleh seorang bibi berumur 51 tahun bersama cucunya yang berusia 10 tahun. Setelah menapaki tangga yang terakhir Chanyeol dan Baekhyun akan sampai di bagian belakang dari flat sang bibi, tempat dimana mereka sering menjemur pakaian.

Chanyeol sedang memeras baju miliknya saat bibi penghuni flat menggeser pintu dan menyeret ember berisi pakaian miliknya dan milik cucunya. Chanyeol tersenyum sementara Baekhyun masih berdiri didekat tembok pembatas dengan kedua tangannya mencengkram tepi tembok. Memandang lurus ke atap-atap rumah yang ada disana.

Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Selamat pagi." sapanya.

"Selamat pagi Chanyeol-ah. Selamat pagi Baekhyun-ah." Bibi Kim tersenyum pada Chanyeol kemudian beralih pada Baekhyun yang kini berbalik secara perlahan berusaha menemukan posisi yang tepat.

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Selamat pagi ahjumma."

"Wah kau terlihat cocok dengan jaket putihmu Baekhyun. Aku yakin Chanyeol mencucinya dengan bersih dan wangi." Bibi Kim tersenyum dan mulai menjemur pakaiannya di tempat jemuran yang berada disamping Chanyeol.

"Yaa..aku pasti mencucinya dengan bersih dan wangi ahjumma." Chanyeol terkekeh.

Chanyeol menjemur celana miliknya yang merupakakan cucian terakhir, kemudian ia mengelap tangannya yang basah di celananya.

"Ahjumma, aku dan Baekhyun turun dulu ya. Pakailah pakaian hangat, sepertinya musim hujan sudah datang."

Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya kemudian menggengam jari lentik-lentik itu ditangannya. Baekhyun tersenyum dan melambai pada Bibi Kim.

"Annyeong ahjumma!" semangat Baekhyun.

Bibi Kim tersenyum sambil mengangguk. "Ne Baekhyun-ah."

.

.

.

Chanyeol berjalan menuruni jalanan yang lembab akibat bercampur dengan embun dan dinginnya suhu Seoul. Dari mulutnya keluar gumpalan hawa panas yang menguap di udara dengan cepat, ujung hidungnya memerah dan matanya menatap lurus. Sesekali Chanyeol menggerakkan kepalanya seirama dengan musik yang terdengar di earphone yang dipasangnya di telinga dan mulutnya menggumamkan lirik-lirik yang familiar untuknya.

Chanyeol berbelok keluar dari gang sempit tempat tinggalnya menuju trotoar yang penuh dengan orang-orang dan jalan raya yang begitu sibuk dengan kendaraan yang berlalu lalang. Lagu yand diputar kini berubah menjadi lagu slow. Chanyeol menghembuskan napasnya. Keras.

Little do you know

How I'm breaking while you fall asleep

Little do you know

I'm still haunted by the memory

Little do you know

I'm trying to pick myself from piece by piece

Little do you know

I need a little more time

Underneath it all I'm held captive by the hole inside

I've been holding back

For the fear that you might change your mind

I'm ready to forgive you but forgetting is a harder fight

Little do you know

I need a little more time

Chanyeol berhenti didepan plang penyebrangan jalan. Berdiri di atas trotoar diujung zebra cross. Menunggu lampu yang merah menjadi hijau. 23 detik lagi.

I'll wait, I'll wait

I love you like you've never felt the pain, I'll wait

I promise you don't have to be afraid, I'll wait

The love you see right here stays so lay your head on me

Little do you know

I know you're hurt while I'm sound asleep

Little do you know

All my mistakes are solely drowning me

Little do you know

I'm trying to make it better piece by piece

Little do you know

I, I love you till the sun dies

Ting.

Kaki itu melangkah mantab kedepan, namun wajah itu tampak tidak begitu senang tidak seperti saat ia meninggalkan flatnya.

"_Aku berangkat dulu. Jangan membuka pintu begitu mendengar suara pagar depan, arraseo?" Chanyeol meletakkan telapak tangan besarnya diatas kepala Baekhyun._

_Baekhyun menggangguk. "Hati-hati dan jaga dirimu. Makan yang baik disana, jangan bekerja hingga tidak istirahat, arraseo?" Baekhyun tersenyum._

"_Ne, masuklah. Udara sangat dingin diluar sini." Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk kepala Baekhyun pelan, kemudian kedua tangan besar itu memegang pundak Baekhyun. Menggosoknya perlahan, berharap dengan begitu akan membuat sang pemilik merasa hangat._

"_Aku berangkat."_

Chanyeol tiba ditempat tujuannya, dengan sedikit berlari dirinya masuk melalui pintu samping yang biasa dilewati oleh para karyawan. Setelah masuk, tangannya bergerak melepaskan earphonenya. Chanyeol melihat jam tangannya. 09.25. Masih awal pikirnya. Chanyeol hanya karyawan gudang jadi ia bekerja sesuai dengan jam buka supermarket. Berbeda dengan para OB dan OG yang harus datang sebelum jam 9 untuk bersih-bersih.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan menyapa beberapa karyawan. Sesekali ia membungkuk saat bertemu dengan yang lebih senior ataupun atasannya. Chanyeol masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan pintu besi yang bersablon. Employees Only.

.

.

.

Para karyawan berlalu lalang sibuk kembali ke ruang ganti untuk mengambil bekal mereka ataupun mereka yang sudah mengambilnya mencari tempat yang layak untuk makan. Chanyeol hanya berdiri di koridor dan merogoh sakunya. Ingin tahu, berapa uang yang ia miliki saat ini. Chanyeol sibuk menghitung recehan yang ia keluarkan namun itu terhenti saat seseorang menepuk bahunya.

Chanyeol menoleh dan mendapati Kyungsoo sedang tersenyum sambil membawa dua cups mie lengkap dengan sumpit yang ia jepit diantara tangan-tangannya.

"Makan siang?" tawar Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Untukku? Maksudku kau menawari aku?" tanya Chanyeol memastikan.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Ne, mari makan diluar. Aku tahu tempat yang bagus hehe."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Chanyeol, Kyungsoo berjalan duluan mendahului si tinggi membiarkan Chanyeol mengekorinya dan sambil berjalan Chanyeol kembali memasukkan uang recehannya ke dalam saku. Sebenarnya dirinya merasa malu karena ketahuan oleh Kyungsoo bahwa dia hanya memiliki uang recehan.

.

.

.

"Pagi ini sangat dingin, pasti karena hujan semalam ditambah lagi tadi subuh hujan turun dengan derasnya. Hahh..aku berharap sekarang aku sedang diatas tempat tidur dengan selimut tebal yang membungkus kakiku." ucap Kyungsoo sambil memasukkan mie panas ke dalam mulutnya dengan lahap.

Chanyeol yang tengah menguyah mienya hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo.

"Semua yang sedang bekerja juga pasti mengharapkan itu." Chanyeol meletakkan cup mie yang kosong dan hanya tersisa kuah didalamnya. Tangan kanannya bergerak meraih sebuah botol mineral yang terletak disampingnya.

Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol makan dibawah pohon dan duduk diatas trotoar yang sepi dilalui karena terletak disamping supermarket atau sedikit dibelakangnya. Tangan Chanyeol memutar tutup botol berusaha membukanya yang terasa sedikit sulit.

Krek.

Dengan satu tegukan Chanyeol menghabiskan lebih dari setengah isinya. Kyungsoo menaruh sumpitnya diatas semen trotoar dan mengangkat cup mie untuk meminum kuah kari mienya. Chanyeol menoleh padanya kemudian beralih ke depan lagi sambil tersenyum melihat apa yang Kyungsoo lakukan.

Ponsel Chanyeol terasa bergetar didalam saku celananya. Chanyeol meluruskan kaki kirinya untuk mengambil ponselnya. Satu pesan baru. Tertera dengan jelas di layar ponsel Chanyeol yang menggunakan wallpaper dirinya dan Baekhyun 2 tahun yang lalu.

Kyungsoo membuka tutup botolnya namun matanya diam-diam tertuju pada ponsel Chanyeol. Chanyeol menghapus pesan yang masuk bahkan sebelum membacanya dengan teliti. Chanyeol mengunci ponselnya kemudian kembali memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku.

"Kenapa tidak dibaca?" tanya Kyungsoo sesudah meneguk airnya.

Chanyeol menoleh dan tersenyum tipis. "Hanya pesan dari operator. Tidak penting." jawab Chanyeol seadanya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan ber-oh ria. Padahal dirinya tahu kalau itu bukanlah pesan dari operator. Namun, ia enggan bertanya lebih jauh lagi. Kyungsoo berdeham saat merasa suasana menjadi sedikit canggung setelah ia bertanya.

"Kau mau bertukar nomor HP denganku? Well, hanya berjaga-jaga siapa tahu suatu saat kita saling membutuhkan." tawar Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Ide bagus."

Chanyeol mengeluarkan ponselya dan meng-unlock kemudian bersiap memencet angka-angka yang ada disana. "Berapa nomormu?"

Siang itu berubah menjadi acara tukar menukar nomor ponsel dan mengakrabkan diri satu sama lain dibanding hanya sekedar makan siang bersama. Tertawa lepas bersama. Menceritakan lelucon dan saling mendorong atau bahkan sambil memukul satu sama lain.

Sudah lama tidak seperti ini. Pikir Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Chanyeol kembali melewati trotoar yang tadi pagi dilaluinya. Perbedaannya adalah sekarang orang-orang yang berlalu lalang kebanyakkan mengenakan pakaian santai bukan baju kerja atau seragam sekolah. Sepasang earphone terpasang ditelinga Chanyeol dengan pas. Memutar lagu santai untuk menemani langkahnya.

You're staring out the window

I'm out here in the street

You stand there like a scarecrow

I'm begging you to speak

You used to be my solid ground

Now I'm drowning in the sea

Oh, I just wanna believe in you and me

Yeah, I just wanna believe in you and me

Chanyeol berbelok kearah gang sempit yang dilaluinya dua kali sehari. Dari dalam rumah bertingkat dua sederhana. Terdengar teriakkan sepertinya sang pemilik rumah sedang bertengkar satu sama lain. Chanyeol menaikkan volume lagunya, ia merasa terusik dengan bunyi seperti itu.

Used to be so full of life not just an empty shell

You're out there all alone I wonder why

The pieces keep on falling out and I pick them up myself

But I'de let you steal the buttons from my eyes

Chanyeol kembali menuruni jalanan yang sudah biasa dilaluinya namun mata Chanyeol membulat melihat sosok yang sangat familiar berjalan didepannya. Tidak. Bukan kearahnya namun lurus kedepan. Chanyeol melepas earphonenya, suara yang terdengar dari earphone pun sangat lirih namun masih dapat didengar akibat volume didalamnya yang begitu keras. Chanyeol berlari. Hawa panas terus keluar seiring pernapasannya.

"BAEKHYUN!" teriaknya.

Namun yang dipanggil tidak menoleh sama sekali. Chanyeol mulai ragu, apakah orang didepan adalah Baekhyun atau bukan. Chanyeol berlari lagi dan ia berhenti tepat didepan pagar besi flatnya yang terbuka. Chanyeol menoleh lagi kepada sosok didepannya. Ia bimbang. Harus mengecek ke dalam rumah atau mengejar orang didepannya.

Dan Chanyeol memilih untuk mengecek.

Brak.

"BAEKHYUN! BAEKHYUN-AH!" teriak Chanyeol.

Dirinya gelagapan mencari ke seisi rumah. Berdoa semoga saja Baekhyun muncul dari salah satu ruangan di flat kecil mereka. Namun, nihil. Baekhyun tidak ada. Dengan cepat Chanyeol keluar dari rumah dan mencoba mengejar bayangan yang semakin jauh dan tak terlihat akibat lampu jalan yang redup. Saat melintas Chanyeol menyempatkan melirik flat Bibi Kim. Gelap. Sangat gelap.

"Kemana penghuninya?" pikir Chanyeol.

Chanyeol lega saat melihat sosok itu hanya beberapa langkah darinya. Chanyeol memperlambat langkahnya dan tangan kanannya terulur untuk menggapai pergelangan tangan orang tersebut yang ia yakini adalah Baekhyun.

"Apa yang–

Chanyeol terkejut.

"Ya!" orang itu menghempaskan tangan Chanyeol. "Apa-apaan kau bung?!" hardiknya.

Chanyeol terkesiap dan cepat-cepat membungkuk. "J-Jeosonghamnida. Saya salah orang rupanya." Chanyeol berucap terbata dan dalam hatinya dia bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa orang didepannya bukan Baekhyun.

Orang itu mendecih dan meninggalkan Chanyeol begitu saja. Ditengah kegelapan Chanyeol menghembuskan napasnya dengan berat. Chanyeol frustasi dan memilih berbalik arah kembali ke arah dimana dia datang tadi. Chanyeol berjalan dengan lemas dan kepala tertunduk. Kenapa Chanyeol tidak berjalan mengikuti orang yang tadi? Jawabannya adalah disana hanya ada tembok yang menandakan buntunya jalan dan Chanyeol yakin orang tadi adalah orang yang menghuni rumah diujung jalan.

Dahi Chanyeol mengernyit saat melihat flat milik Bibi Kim terang benderang dan ada bayangan seorang anak kecil yang sedang duduk. Chanyeol berhenti dan mengamatinya. Apa Bibi Kim baru pulang dari suatu tempat? Pikirnya.

Chanyeol berjalan dan saat sampai diujung tangga tempat yang menghubungkannya dengan tempat menjemur baju Chanyeol berhenti. Ia teringat dengan cuciannya tadi pagi. Tapi Chanyeol mengurungkan niatnya untuk naik karena saat ini pikirannya tertuju pada Baekhyun yang entah kemana.

"Chanyeol-ah!"

Chanyeol mendongak melihat keatas saat mendengar suara Baekhyun memanggilnya. Mata Chanyeol melebar dan bibirnya sedikit terbuka melihat Baekhyun yang berdiri diujung tangga dengan sweater merah dan celana yang bercorak merah. Rambut Baekhyun bergerak-gerak dimainkan oleh angin. Dan dia tersenyum. Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Baekhyun-ah! Apa yang kau lakukan disana?!" panik Chanyeol sambil menaikki satu demi satu tangga batu itu.

Dan saat sampai diatas Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya. Memeluknya dengan erat. Dingin. Badan kecil itu kedinginan. Chanyeol menggosok-gosok punggung Baekhyun. Chanyeol menutup matanya erat saat Baekhyun membalas pelukannya namun saat Chanyeol membuka matanya ia terkejut.

Gelap.

Flat Bibi Kim gelap. Padahal, baru beberapa menit yang lalu dia melihat flat itu terang benderang bahkan beberapa detik yang lalu saat ia menaikki tangga lampu di flat itu masih bersinar. Dia tidak salah lihat kan? Karena sekarang hanya gelap dan jemuran Chanyeol tadi pagi yang bergerak-gerak akibat angin yang bertiup kencang.

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dan menggendong Baekhyun di punggungnya. "Kita pulang sekarang. Kau tidak seharusnya diluar Baekhyun-ah."

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

"Aku mencarimu."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku mulai merindukanmu."

Baekhyun mengistirahatka kepalanya di pundak Chanyeol dan tersenyum dengan kedua tangannya yang bertaut satu sama lain didepan dada Chanyeol. Keduanya masuk ke dalam flat mereka yang nyaman dan hangat. Chanyeol kembali keluar untuk menutup pagar besi didepan. Chanyeol mendongakkan kepalanya keatas berusaha melihat apa lampu milik flat Bibi Kim bersinar atau tidak.

Ada.

Dan terang. Dan dari bawah sini Chanyeol bisa mendengar suara Bibi Kim dan cucunya.

Aneh. Pikir Chanyeol. Namun hanya mengendikkan bahunya tidak mau ambil pusing dan memilih masuk ke dalam flatnya untuk menemani Baekhyun.

Sekali lagi flat Bibi Kim gelap gulita.

Tidak ada orang disana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lohaa! Nih saya bawa Chapter 1 dari Lucero! Moga suka ya dengan ff ini! ^^  
rencananya ini hanya twoshots atau threeshots. Pokoknya ga akan panjang-panjang deh hehehe ^^  
Mohon kritik dan sarannya ya juseyo~~ ^O^

Ditunggu reviewnya~

Annyeong! ^.^

Salam kecup :*


End file.
